


The wolf knows best.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a dream i had the other night and i couldn't get it out of my mind so i decided to write it here :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf knows best.

Stiles Stilinski always liked Derek Hale. He thought he was the best thing ever. Big, bad werewolf on the outside but a big soft marshmallow on the inside. The way he treated his pack fascinated Stiles. When Issac told him that he liked Scott more than a friend Derek was there for him. He helped him and now Issac and Scott are always together. Really, Derek is the best. So when Stiles found a dog searching for food outside in the rain he picked it up and went straight to Derek. It's not like he wasn't going there anyways.

'Hey guys.' Stiles said cheerfully once he entered the Hale house. The last few months after the Kanima, Derek with the help of the rest of the pack and Peter started fixing the house. It wasn't ready yet but it looked nothing like the burnt house it was. It was starting to feel like home.

'What's that?' Derek pointed to the dog he was carrying.

'I found him outside looking for food. I couldn't him in the rain so I took him with me.' Stiles explained with a proud smile.

'And you brought him here, why?' Derek asked him with the same scowl on his face. The same scowl that made Stiles' heart skip a beat. 

'Because you guys are werewolves and he is a dog. I didn’t know that I should explain myself for something so simple. ' Stiles rolled his eyes.

'I like him. We could use a dog around.' Issac said from his place on the couch next to Scott.

'I agree with Issac.' Scott nodded.

'Of course you would agree with Issac.' Derek grunted.

'So you'll take him?' Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek didn't say anything. Instead he took a step forward, towards Stiles and went to take the dog from Stiles.

As Derek was approaching the dog started growling.

'Hey! Stop growling!' Stiles scowled the dog and it stopped for a second but then it started growling back at Derek.

'It must be sensing the wolf.' Scott shrugged and Issac nodded.

Derek picked the dog and looked it in the eyes. It didn't stop growling. It even started growling louder and it became more aggressive.  
Derek's eyes shined red and his fangs came out but the dog didn't stopped growling.

'Take him.' He pushed the dog at Stiles and sat on a chair.

'So I guess you won't take him' Stiles said disappointed.

'I tried. The dog just doesn't like me.' Derek said defensively.

'I guess I can take him to Deaton, but after the pack meeting.'Stiles sight and sat down next to Scott who gave him a smile. 

'Where are Lydia and Jackson?' Issac asked.

'They won't come. They are out of town.' Derek told him.

The dog on Stiles' lap had calmed down and was now licking Stiles' hand.

Derek was looking down at the dog like he wanted to rip his throat out and the dog seemed to not care at all.

'So any new threats?' Scott asked his alpha.

'Not as far as I know. That doesn't mean we shall relax, though. The Argents might not care about us but there are other hunters who don't follow the code.' Derek said and they nodded.

'I can research about other hunters outside Beacon Hills.' Stiles offered.

'That would be good.' Derek told him with an almost smile.

Stiles smiled big back and he felt his cheeks going red.

He felt the dog moving on his lap and he looked down just in time to see the dog jumping down from his lap biting Derek's arm.

Derek yelped. Not from the pain but from surprise.

He growled at the dog but it stood where it was with a proud look on it's face.

'What the-, Derek your arm!' Stiles pointed and Derek looked at his arm which was bleeding. A lot.

'It will hill.' He grunted and turned to the dog which was now laying down next to Stiles feet.

' I think we really need to take him to Deaton.' Issac said standing up with Scott on his side.

'Stiles are you sure you want to drive there along with him in the car?' Scott asked him pointed at the dog.

'I don't think he has a problem with me. He attacked Derek but he was peaceful when I had him on my arms.' Stiles said and picked the dog up which opened one eye and when it saw it was Stiles who picked him up closed it and relaxed.

'Um, Derek?' Issac addressed his Alpha.

'What?' Derek grunted with the same scowl on his face.

'You're not healing.' Issac gulped, eyes on the wound on Derek's arm.

Derek looked at his arm and like Issac said he wasn't healing. He was still bleeding and now it was starting to hurt too.

'What?' Derek was looking at his arm genuinely confused.

'I thing you should come to Deaton too.' Stiles said not taking his eyes from the blood that was making its way down Derek's arm.

'Here. Add pressure to the wound so it can stop bleeding.' Scott gave his a rag and Derek placed it on the wound with small wince.

It was different. Stiles was confused. He has seen Derek hurt in more than one occasions. He has seen him with broken ribs. Hell he almost had to cut his arm off. Never had he seen Derek in so much pain, though. And it was only a dog bite.

'I'll go there with the dog. Meet you there and fast.' Stiles picked the dog and ran outside opening his Jeep and starting the engineer with the dog next to him.

'You are a really bad dog.' He told the dog and started making his way to Deaton.

The dog only barked happily next to him.

After five minutes of extremely fast driving he stopped right outside Deaton's job just when Scott, Issac and Derek pulled over.

They excited the car fast.

Derek was worse. It seemed like the bleeding hadn't stop and he was getting pale and sweaty.  
'Let's go!.' Stiles ordered and he all but ran inside.

Thankfully no one else was here.

'Deaton?! We have a problem!.' Scott said and Deaton appeared from his office.

'What seemed to be the problem?' He asked.

'First of all take this demon dog somewhere where I won't see him again and secondly he bit Derek and Derek isn't healing.' Stiles said all in all breath and when he finished he started breathing heavily.

Deaton's eyes widen as he took a look on Derek's arm and then his face and then at the dog in Stiles' arms.

'Take him in there and help him take his shirt of. You, hand me the dog.' He turned to Stiles who gladly gave him the dog following him to a room full of other dogs in cages.

'Do you know why he can't heal?' Stiles asked him ans he put the dog inside a cage.

'I have a theory. Now come.' Deaton said and walked outside the room with Stiles behind him.

They entered the other room where Derek was laying without his shirt and his two Betas around him.

'We can't take his pain!' Issac said panicky.

'Ok. You two go out, I'll only need Stiles if my theory is correct.' Deaton said and went to pick some things from the drawers.

Scott and Issac started to object but Derek cut them.

'Go out. I'll be ok.' Derek panted and they went outside not before taking a last look on their wounded Alpha.

'Alright now Stiles I want you to answer me to one question. Did you find the dog or did someone gave it to you?' Deaton asked him.

'I found him outside looking for food. What does it have to do with Derek now healing?' Stiles asked him.

'More than you think. Now please go out. I have to talk to Derek alone. And tell Scott and Issac to not listen.' Deaton order and Stiles started objecting.  
'Go.' Derek told him and Stiles sight but went non the less.

When he walked outside he found Scott and Issac sitting on the waiting room.

'Why did he asked you if you found the dog?' Scott asked him.

'I don't know. But he said to not listen to them.' Stiles said and sat down with a sight.

 

'You know why I’m not healing, right?' Derek winced as Deaton touched the wound.

'I've never seen it with my own eyes but I’ve read about it. I'd say it's very common along Alphas.' Deaton explained.

'What's happening then?' Derek gasped as a new wave of pain hit his arm.

'First of all, do you like Stiles?' Deaton asked him.

'What? What does it have to do with it? Derek wondered confused.

'The wolf inside you is punishing you. It knows that you know that Stiles is your mate and haven't done anything for it. In other words the wolf inside you is hurting. So earlier when the dog bit you the wolf didn't heal you to punish you. If you don't do anything about Stiles the wolf will continue to punish you until you do something or until you die.' Deaton said as he patched Derek's wound and Derek stood up.

'You forgot your shirt.' Deaton said amused but was ignored as Derek walked outside to his pack.

'Are you alright? What's wrong with your arm?' Scott and Issac asked together but were ignored too as Derek went straight to Stiles.

'Hey Derek, I know that you are mad but the dog wasn't my fault.' Stiles chuckled nervously as Derek was coming closer and sat just in front of Stiles.

'Mate.' Derek said and his two Betas gasped.

'What? Why did you gasped? What's wrong?' Stiles turned to Deaton who just came outside with Derek's shirt on his hands.

'The wolf inside him was punishing by not healing him because he knew who his mate was. Well until then, that's it.' Deaton explained with a smirk.

'Mate.' Stiles whispered more to himself and before he could say anything else he felt soft lips on his own. His eyes widen as he realized that Derek, the strong, scary, powerful Alpha was kissing him by all people.

It felt nice. He closed his eyes and he felt Derek pressing more into the kiss and he gasped opening his eyes. He felt Derek's tongue touching is own before it started exploring his mouth.

They broke the kiss when they had to breath. They were breathing heavily and Derek had a smile on his face that Stiles first saw and it was so beautiful that Stiles leaned in and pecked him once again.

He was smiling too and then a though came into his mind.

'Wait? Did you say mates? As in mates mates? Mates-forever-together mates?' He looked at Deaton and then at Derek.

'Only if you want.' The voice belonged to Derek.

Stiles was surprised. He had never heard Derek sound so small, so lost and he felt tears in his eyes.

'Of course I do.' He told him softly.

Derek looked up with a big smile, his eyes shining. He leaned in not for a kiss but for a hug.

He hugged Stiles so tight Stiles started laughing hugging him back.

When they broke the hug Deaton handed Derek his shirt.

'I believe that you are healed now.' He nodded towards his arm.

Derek took the gazes of his arm and saw absolutely nothing. No blood, no bite. Everything was fine.

'I wonder how Lydia and Jackson are going to be when they found out.' Scott said from behind them. They really have forgotten about them.

'Lydia is going to take it good. Now for Jackson I don't know. But a glare from Lydia and he'll be good.' Issac added.

'Oh my god! I have to tell my dad!.' Stiles realized.

'We'll go tomorrow if you want. The whole pack can come too.' Derek said.

'Yeah, that will be nice.' Stiles said and leaned against Derek.

'What will you do with the dog?' Scott asked him.

'Well from what I understood he doesn't have a problem with humans, so hopefully someone will adopt him.' Deaton said.

'Thank you.' Derek nodded at him.

'Just doing my job.' Deaton smiled and went back to his office as the pack walked outside so they could go to their houses to get a nice nights sleep. They all needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you do feel free to comment :D


End file.
